Scars
by Amako-chan
Summary: Quote: “I love you…Soubi.” [ Please R&R ]
1. Nightmares

**Scars**

**Chapter # 1: Nightmares**

_I often question why I live. Why all people live. What is our purpose? Are we all just born to die? Do memories really matter if you will only forget your past anyway? I wonder many things like this. I don't believe anything matters. People always die. What is the point behind life if you'll only die anyway?_

"Seimei…" I say to myself lying down on my bed. I stare at my ceiling. I haven't turned off my computer yet, I will eventually, but not yet. It's midnight. So it's now officially Saturday. I sigh and lie on my side, staring at my window. It's open. I don't mind that. It's nice outside. I close my eyes, trying to concentrate. An shadow image is in my head suddenly. The colours are slowly starting to fade in. Silver hair, deep blue eyes. A bandage around the neck. Beneath that bandage it reads "Beloved."

I open my violet eyes and they grow slightly. I sit up on the edge of my bed and stare at my balcony. I'm staring at the back of someone's head. They are standing where I can see only half of their head and body. Slowly they turn their head around to face me. They seem slightly shocked that I'm awake.

"Ritsuka?"

"S-Soubi…"

"Gomen ne…Ritsuka…Suki daiyo…" I'm sorry Ritsuka, I love you

My breath catches in my throat.

"Soubi…"

"Gomen ne Ritsuka…" He repeats and closes his eyes. Slowly he fades away. I reach my hand out in that direction, knowing it won't possibly help me in any way.

"SOUBI!"

And that's when I woke up.


	2. Love

**Chapter # 2: Love**

I sit up in my bed. I'm breathing hard and sweating. I hate nightmares. I hate them more then anything else. I sigh and grab my forehead, in twining my fingertips in some of black hair.

"Ritsuka?" I hear an all to familiar voice saying to me. He sits up and wraps his arms around me,

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"That's the fourth one this week."

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you alright Ritsuka?"

"N-Nani-o?" What

"You seem…Scared."

I face him and lose myself in his eyes,

"Soubi…"

He hugs me closely, stroking my hair away from my eyes.

"Suki Daiyo, Ritsuka."

I don't make any reply. I simply relax into him and we lie back down together, me wrapped in his arms tightly. I'm comforted by Soubi in every possible way. I love him. He knows I love him. Even if I never say it to him. He knows.


	3. Soubi

**Chapter # 3: Soubi**

_That was all in my past. That's not how things are now. I still remember that night in particular, it was a week before the accident. That night I had a nightmare about Soubi disappearing…A week later…_

_**-flashback-**_

"_Ok Soubi…Favourite…Colour?"_

"_Violet."_

"_Blue," I reply with my usual smile. He's driving, but he side glances me and then concentrates on the road._

"_Why blue?"_

_I feel myself go pink._

"_Your eyes…"_

"_That answers why I like violet too Ritsuka…"_

_I turn crimson._

"_Soubi…"_

"_Hai?" yes_

"_I love you Soubi."_

"_That's not at all like you Ritsuka…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!" I announce, popping my head up next to his. Driving, or not, I'm going to get him for that._

"_You never say 'I love you' out of no where. I think you're nightmares are affecting you way to much Ritsuka…"_

_I look down and sit back in my seat some more._

"_I just…never want to lose you…"_

"_And you never will Ritsuka…"_

"_Yakusoku yo?" Promise_

"_Yakusoku yo."_

"_Honto ni?" really_

"_Honto ni."_

_I nestled into his arm while he was driving. There was supposed to be a storm heading in soon. I hated storms. They were a bad sign._

_I remembered waking up and being scared to death. How I had slept through that accident I didn't know. Somehow I had managed. Somehow._

"_SOUBI!" I announce staring at him. The car is on it's side. He's lying there, it's on **his** side. I don't like it at all._

"_SOUBI!" I yell, trying to wake him._

"_SOUBI!"_

_He opens his eyes and ruffles my hair slightly._

"_What is it Ritsuka? Another nightmare?"_

_My eyes water up with tears._

"_Soubi…"_

_He smiles lightly,_

"_Gomen ne…Ritsuka…Suki Daiyo…"_

"_Soubi, don't say that! Please!"_

"_Gomen ne Ritsuka."_

"_Stop it!"_

"…"

"_Soubi please, you have to pull through! You promised! You promised I would never lose you! You **promised**!" Hot tears trail my cheeks,_

"_You promised…You promised…"_

"_Gomen ne…Ritsuka…Suki daiyo…" He squeezed my hand tightly,_

"_Suki Daiyo…"_

"_SOUBI!" I cry out as he closed his eyes and his grip went loose._

_-end flashback-_

_I sit by the grave now and smile. Tears still trail along my cheeks._

"_You broke your promise…" I whisper as I place a framed picture on the gravestone._

_In this picture, I was twelve. Soubi has his arm around the front of my neck and I'm leaning into him._

"_I love you…Soubi."_

_-fin-_


End file.
